millenniumgreenfandomcom-20200214-history
Signs and Noticeboards
Signs and Noticeboards are an important part of identifying ourselves as Millennium Greens and informing the public of news and features of our Greens. Entrance Signs The Countryside Commission gave us what they called temporary signs to put at the entrances of our Greens when they were created. We were told to replace them with our own entrance signs in due course. Towards the end of the Creation of the Greens, they then gave us the black, metal signs as well. As of 2012, most greens still have their temporary signs and their black signs are still there, though the name of the Green washed off in a few years. Many, though have wonderful entrances, with ornate gates and carvings etc. and attractive, well maintained signs. The Temporary Signs Ironically, they have proved quite robust and in many cases they are still fully readable where the black signs have worn out. Their information about the various sponsors has helped to show how the community at large has been involved in their creation. . The Black Signs The black signs were unexpectedly given to us by the Countryside Agency in 2000 around the time the Greens were opening. Their uniform black background and heavy white embossed text has lasted well and adds to the theme of all Millennium Greens. However, the name of each Green was painted in onto the finished black surface and has in most cases washed off. As of 2015, most of the black signs are still in the same state and some Greens are talking about repainting their name back on. In most cases the name is still visible if you catch the light just so, but recent conversations suggest some Greens will just repaint in their own font. As of 2018 a few Greens have now repainted at least the name on their sign . Notice Boards Most, if not all Greens have some kind of noticeboards, which are a key means of communicating with the public. If the gates are locked at night, greens might consider ensuring that their noticeboard can be read when the Green is closed. Seeking local community notices to put on the board can help the community, make useful links with other groups and make the board more interesting, attracting more people to read the notices. Revenue Whilst generally, advertising boards may be subject to local control and look offputting, moderate adverts on Green's noticeboards can bring in commercial support including cash. . Interpretation Boards Many Greens have interpretation boards to show people what they are looking at. They have pictures of the plants, animals, history etc. and help people to appreciate the significance of the site. The creation of these boards can be a project that helps to bring the team together and appreciate what there is to see on their Green. . Maps Some Greens, especially the larger ones, have maps on display. This encourages people to go and see the features shown on the map and explore the Green more. Category:Features Category:Info Pages